No fue consiente
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: Nunca supo como habían terminado así, era imposible, incluso en sus mas descabelladas fantasías... One-Shoot...


_**Didclamer: **_Naruto no me pertenece hago esto porque la idea no me dejaba dormir....

* * *

No le gustaba que la despertaran, eso la ponía de mal humor. Pero si había algo que odiara, detestara, aborreciera mas que eso, era que un rayo de sol se colara por la persiana mal cerrada y la despertara. Eso lo hacia sentir como si sus ojos se calcinaran.

Tardo un poco poder enfocar su mirada en algo mas que un montón de manchas in entendibles. Con delicadeza se deshizo del posesivo abrazo que la aprisionaba y se sentó para terminar de despertarse.

Estiro los brazos y se desperezo con tranquilidad y ligereza, bostezó levemente y se quedo mirando a una de las paredes de la habitación. Pensó en levantarse para preparar el desayuno, pero el calor de su acompañante la amarraba a esa cama, la incitaba a quedarse. Miro el reloj y se encogió de hombros, era temprano todavía y estaban de vacaciones. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama pero de almohada uso el pecho de su pareja.

Escondió su cara contra la blanquecina piel y comenzó a oler ese placentero aroma que desprendía. De repente sintió como unos largos dedos acariciaban sus negros cabellos, sonrió y levanto la cara para darle un beso de los buenos días.

-¿Te desperté?- le susurro al oído

-Mas o menos- una leve sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios al ver la expresión de la chica- ¿ Que?

-Tendrías que decir que no, que no dormiste para poder velar mi sueños

-Hina, mi amor- rió al ver el puchero que había puesto la pelinegra- sabes que no es así- la tomo de la cara y la bezo fugazmente- ¿Y no era que estabas cansada de tanta cursilería?

No le contesto, volvió a posar su cabeza donde estaba minutos antes y la mano volvió a acariciarle su cabellera. Suspiro complacida, le encantaba estar con esa persona, le hacia sentir hermosa, importante, querida, cosas que a lo largo de su vida le costo encontrar.

Nunca supo como habían terminado así, era imposible, incluso en sus mas descabelladas fantasías. Se acordaba perfectamente cuando hicieron oficial su relación, toda Konoha quedo anonadada, no porque no supieran lo que pasaba, sino porque alguien había tomado la iniciativa.

Ella no encontraba la razón por la que la persona a su lado la amaba, o sea, no era fuerte y bonita como Sakura, no era alegre como Ten-Ten, no era inteligente como Temari, no lo entendía . Muchas veces le había planteado esa idea y siempre recibía la misma respuesta "Que seas un perfecto Lirio y te creas la mas horrible de las flores".

Talvez ella no veía sus razones pero si estaba conciente de porque le aceptó cuando se le confeso. En realidad espero mucho tiempo a que sucediera, espero por años. El día que sucedió se sintió tan completa y feliz que no recordaba como se había sentido antes.

Le encantaba enredar sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de su amante, pareciera que desprendieran brillo propio. Amaba esos ojos azules eléctricos que la podían observar brillantes de alegría, o podrían ser negros envueltos en el mas fuerte de los deseos. Su cuerpo tonificado sin llegar a ser exagerado, tenia como una energía magnética que la hacían querer sentir sus pieles en contacto. Para ella, era novia de un ángel, de un ser digno del Olimpo que se enamoro de un simple mortal.

Había algo que no entendía en estos momentos, no lo hizo nunca y nunca lo va a hacer. No sabia cuando él le había dejado de importarle y se había trasformado en una mas de sus amigo. ¿Habrá sido cuando se le confeso y el no le hizo caso porque estaba ocupado con el tema de Sasuke?¿O cuando se caso con Sakura y tubo hijos con ella?¿O simplemente fue un capricho de niña?. Eso no lo sabia

Tampoco fue consiente, o no quiso serlo, como fue que la rubia cabellera se fue alargando, como los delgados labios se fueron tornando carnosos, como las formidas y toscas manos se convirtieron en gentiles y como esa ancha espalda se transformo en una perfecta cintura.

No se dio cuenta cuando su corazón dejo de latir por el y comenzó a desbocarse por ella.

* * *

Cha chan?.... Les pido, les ruego que no me maten

Esto se me ocurrio en algun momento en que mi mente comenzo a divagar por ahi....

Quiero creer que si llegaron hasta aca no desagrado del todo.... Pero por las dudas, no les cuesta naa dejar un coment para levantarme el ego XD

Nos leemos luebo, by Xp


End file.
